1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording apparatus equipped with an ultraviolet light irradiation device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Ink jet recording apparatuses that use ultraviolet light curable ink, are conventionally known in the art, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,212. The ink jet recording apparatuses may be equipped with a device for irradiating ultraviolet light to cure the ink discharged from the ink head on a recording medium.
The recording medium utilized in an ink jet recording apparatus is consumed during a print operation, therefore, the recording medium needs to be periodically refilled. Additionally, the internal mechanisms of the ink jet recording apparatus need to be periodically inspected in order to properly maintain the internal mechanisms of the ink jet recording apparatus. Thus, operators of the ink jet recording apparatus must pay close attention so as not to be exposed to ultraviolet light irradiated from the ultraviolet light irradiation device. Accordingly, for the reasons presented above, conventional ink jet recording apparatuses equipped with an ultraviolet light irradiation device are difficult to maintain.